Chocolate Kisses
by AliLamba
Summary: 12 1xR Themes Challenge: 8 // Fluffy one-shot. Spending Christmas together with chocolate and a warm fire...


**Title:** Chocolate Kisses

**Author/Artist:** AliLamba  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** #8: Chocolate Truffles  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. This fanfiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this story, or the use of characters owned by Sunrise and Bandai.

**Warning:** Fluff ahoy.

* * *

Relena gave the box in her hands a bemused glance. 

"You bought me chocolate, Heero?"

Heero said nothing, his entire focus on the carton Relena had on her lap, as yet unopened. It was Christmas Day, and they were spending it together at the small, secluded cottage Relena's family owned in the Alps. A fire was blazing in the hearth and they sat on the floor rug, before the small tree they had cut together the day before. Snow drifted lazily outside the frosty windowpane in mid-morning light.

Heero's sweater (which received an apprehensive glance upon being unwrapped) lay on the floor in the neat pile it had come in. Several books lay next to it, untouched, the brightly colored paper they had come in crumpled in tight wads.

Relena returned her attention to her Christmas gift. She smiled at the gold-colored box of chocolates, then turned her smile to Heero.

"Thank you, darling," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, but Heero didn't stir, or really remove his concentration from the gift he had given her. Leaning back onto the foot of the couch, Relena tried not to be perturbed.

Heero looked like he wanted to say something. "Aren't you…" he trailed off, clearing his throat, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Relena tried not to give him a strange look. "Well, we just had breakfast, Heero," she tilted her head to the side and grinned, "Unless you like to see me napping for the rest of the day?"

Heero cursed under his breath, causing Relena's brow to furrow just slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Heero?"

Heero's head snapped up from the floor. "No." his eyes caught onto his gift again, "I think you should open those."

Relena tried not to sigh too heavily as she ripped a small hole into the plastic wrap and shed it on the floor. She lifted up the lid on the box carefully, at once smelling the deep, rich aroma of dark chocolate. Oh goodness…her weakness.

"Heero…" she gave him a softly exasperated glance. His brows were furrowed nearly into his nose, his cool blue eyes glaring intensely at the Swiss truffles. With a mental headshake, she lifted the box towards her long-time boyfriend. "Won't you have one first?"

Silent deliberation came and went in a flash, and Heero tenderly picked up the largest truffle in the box. _Oh, men_…she thought fondly, a grin on her bemused features. But then Heero put that truffle back down, and picked up another. He put that one back down, scanned the box, and picked up another.

"Heero, I'm sure they're all delicious." He looked up at her face quickly, and then picked up a chocolate from the middle. His hand faltered as he put it back down.

"I think you should have one first," he said, finally looking at her face. Relena's eyes squinted at him for a moment, before retracting the box back towards herself. She reached for the big one Heero had given up—

"No, I think you should have that one." Heero's fingers guided her hand to the last one he had touched. Relena didn't bother to look at him. _Okay…_

The chocolate was warmed already by the room and Heero's contact, and melted slightly under her fingers. She popped it into her mouth quickly—and choked.

"Gha-gah!" Relena gagged the chocolate back into her hand, immediately embarrassed. What was that, _a whole walnut_?

Under a fine layer of saliva and chocolate, a sparkle caught the light.

Relena…gasped.

Frantic fingers wiped at the sweet mess of cocoa, ignoring the sticky gross concoction, finding a familiar and foreign shape of the outline of a circle…with three large, sparkling diamonds on top.

Tears welled up in her eyes before she knew what was happening, before she could comprehend that Heero had moved, that his two muscled arms were wrapping around her shoulders from the side, that he was dragging her back into his embrace. She heard herself sniff moisture back into her nose.

"He…Heero?"

His nose moved into her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin with massaging gestures. She couldn't stop staring at the object between her slightly trembling fingers. She pulled away enough to turn and look at him, kneeling on the throw rug. Tears threatened to spill over their ducts, but her smile came naturally.

"You almost choked me."

Heero's expression dropped. With a stifled giggle, Relena launched herself at him, throwing them both to the floor. "Yes," she whispered emotionally, planting kisses over his face, "yes, yes, yes."

Heero's face relaxed under her chocolate-smeared lips, letting out the hint of many more warm smiles to come.

**

* * *

AN:** Ummmmmmmm….oh my gosh, can I write anything _but_ fluff? Well, thank you for reading: ) Happy holidays! 


End file.
